


Sad Song

by HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor just sings, Drabble, M/M, Scotty Shire, Talent Shows, idk what else, you're welcome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround/pseuds/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround
Summary: Connor sings for his school talent show. This is mostly me just writing the song, but I wrote this for me, so it’s fine.





	Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song. It's called Sad Song and it's by Scotty Shire.

Connor walked on stage with his keyboard. He set it up and took a deep breath before connecting the microphone. He had been accepted into the school talent show for a great song he had found and learned to play and sing. He started playing.

“Alright, there's something truly magnificent about being sad and that is that everyone can be sad. Some people are sad sometimes, other people are sad all the time, and this is just a song about being sad. Whoop De-doo, let's get to it, haha!” He started playing the chorus. The students all raised eyebrows when Connor Murphy, school shooter, started rapping.

“I've got a problem, I'm always so sad. The littlest things get me pissed off or mad. My life's pretty good, no I don't have it bad, so it's hard to explain all these feelings I have.” A few people relenented a small chuckle. 

“I'm just a baby, I think that explains it. I burnt up my toast, got so sad that I fainted. I played a great song on repeat, now I hate it, and nobody likes this picture I painted!” He held up his phone, playing the instrumental with one hand and showing the crowd his contacts with the other.

“My only messages come from my mommy, I spend my life feeling like nobody wants me.” He put his phone away and looked at Evan.

“You're kinda cute but your friend is a hottie. His shiny white teeth and his muscular body.” He winked at Jared. The whole school saw. All of their jaws dropped. Including Jared’s.

“I wear a cool outfit and try to look edgy, my underwear rides up and gives me a wedgie, my pants are too tight, now I wish they were stretchy. Why do these small things always upset me? Little things make me wanna cry sometimes. But that's just life. It'll be alright.” Zoe whooped.

“If you're really sad. Everything just turns out wrong. If you're really sad, let me hear you sing this song. If you're really sad. Everything just turns out wrong. If you're really sad, let me hear you sing along. 

“What's a party? I've never been. Well I went to one once, but I couldn't get in. I bought a lottery ticket, but I didn't win, so I bought two more and I lost again. My phone's plugged in but it isn't chargin'. I wake up in the morning lookin' like a Martian. I'm crying on the daily, you could call me Carson. Could you please shut the door if you're gonna barge in!” He directed that line at Zoe. Zoe glared.

“My shoes are too small and can't fit my foot in. Went back to the mall and I stepped in some puddin'. I tried to return them, they said that I couldn't. Here are some things that upset me that shouldn't; My coffee's too bitter, got stains on my shirt, I popped my balloon, and my dog is a jerk, I stepped in some gum then stepped in some poop. I feel like a hamster, I'm stuck in a loop!

“Little things make me wanna cry sometimes. But that's just life. It'll be alright. If you're really sad. Everything just turns out wrong. If you're really sad, let me hear you sing this song. If you're really sad. Like _ really _ sad. Everything just turns out wrong. I'm talking about everything! If you're really sad. Like _ really _ sad! Let me hear you sing along. Sing it you idiots!” He smirked into the crowd and kept playing. 

“If you're really sad. Everything just turns out wrong. If you're really sad, let me hear you sing this song. If you're really sad. Everything just turns out wrong. If you're really sad, let me hear you sing along.” He kept playing with a smirk, knowing that the joke would get them.

“Thank you for listening, glad you could all hear this. But the song is over now, cause I'm all out of ly-.” He purposely played a wrong note. “Alright, this had to end in a bad note didn't it?” He stopped playing. Everyone clapped as Connor packed up his keyboard so that he could carry it off. He bowed quickly and ran off the stage with it, a wide smile on his face. He was extremely proud of himself for being able to make them laugh, despite his ‘school shooter’ status. Jared got out of his seat and pulled Evan over to Connor, who was trying to leave the auditorium as quickly as possible. Jared tapped his shoulder, causing him to almost drop his keyboard.

“Are you into me? The song…” Connor’s cheeks turned pink. He hoped Jared didn’t notice.

“I didn’t write the song, idiot. I just don’t know anyone else but my sister and i’m not calling her a hotty.” Connor turned on his heel and walked away. Little did Connor know, he had just walked away from a relationship with his life long crush. 


End file.
